


Ars moriendi

by Phaerlax



Series: Recūsāre [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, F/F, Immortality, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaerlax/pseuds/Phaerlax
Summary: Porque tu és pó e ao pó da terra retornarás.





	Ars moriendi

**Author's Note:**

> Fic elaborada para um desafio de yuri. Meu tema foi a música "In Die Nacht", Tokio Hotel.   
> Esta história se passa em algum país da Europa, em um século que já foi.

Afrouxou seu aperto na garganta do último caçador e o garoto desabou no chão. Era o mais jovem daquela caterva, uma cabeça mais baixo que ela, e tão franzino que mal fez algum som ao colidir com o assoalho.

_Morto_ , Lenora constatou, ao lamber as pontas dos dedos e não sentir naquele sangue o sabor da vida. Ela arrancou e arremessou longe o punhal que ele cravara em seu ventre, ignorando a breve ardência da prata contra a mão. O máximo que o rapazote conseguiu foi manchar com mais um pouco de sangue negro sua camisola de seda esfrangalhada. O ferimento profundo já se fechava como todos os outros. Ela sentiu e ouviu quando seu corpo expulsou uma bala de prata que estava alojada na coxa e o projétil rolou pelo chão.

Permitiu-se sair da posição de combate e olhou ao redor, perscrutando, solene, as ruínas da sala de estar de Ana. Retratos estavam trincados, o carpete estava ensopado com o sangue dos homens que, inertes, jaziam sobre os móveis quebrados. O cheiro de sangue misturava-se ao de vinho; os cacos das garrafas que caíram da prateleira espalhados pelo chão. A sóbria tela de Vasari sobre a lareira, tão adorada pela dona, fora perfurada por duas balas perdidas.

A vampira abraçou a si mesma — e não por causa do frio, que lhe era indiferente. Toda aquela destruição era uma encenação perfeita dos seus piores medos, era o seu mundo doentio invadindo o de Ana. Não era a primeira, mas era a maior quebra da promessa espontânea que fizera inúmeras vezes: a de que manteria sua parceira fora daquilo tudo.

— Caçar-vos-ei a todos — prometeu aos cadáveres dos homens que haviam morrido para tentar conseguir sua pele, seus dentes, olhos, unhas e sangue. — Até que não haja neste mundo sequer uma lembrança de vossas...

Barulho. Uma tosse molhada.

Lenora eriçou-se e virou a cabeça assim que escutou. Um dos caçadores ainda vivia, sentado contra uma parede, próximo à escada que levava ao segundo andar. O velho babava sangue e tentava em vão alcançar a pistola que caíra perto dali. Lenora se lembrava de tê-lo arremessado contra a parede; era provável que houvesse fraturado várias costelas.

A vampira relaxou e caminhou ao moribundo com seu passo régio, os pés descalços não emitindo som algum. Ele a encarou com o orgulho e a teimosia de um guerreiro cuja morte é certa. Tinha grossos cabelos grisalhos e uma pele castigada por Sol e vento. Seu sangue cheirava a terras de verão longo e solo fértil, a mar e a conhaque. Lenora o fitou com olhos de inverno.

— Quem o mandou aqui, perdigueiro? Confessa e teu desfecho será breve. — A caça agachou-se frente ao caçador e tocou de leve sua garganta com unhas aguçadas. Seu braço pálido estar ensanguentado até o cotovelo não pareceu perturbar o velho.

— Pr'inferno você e suas ameaças, Recusante! — cuspiu, maculando a face de porcelana dela com gotículas de sangue. Lenora limpou uma delas com a língua. O gosto era de ódio, com um sabor residual de ganância e desespero.

— Devagar será, então. — Sem perturbar por um instante a placidez de sua face, envolveu o pescoço do caçador com os dedos compridos e começou a intensificar o aperto. — Não posso dizer-me desapontada.

— Não esquece meu nome, criatura. Roberto... Roberto Bonfim. — O velho falou com a respiração entrecortada e abriu um sorriso amarelo. Faltava-lhe um dente. Apontou a pistola distante com dedos quebrados. — Até tu virar pó, não esquece... O nome e a fuça do homem que, com aquela arma...

Lenora apertou com mais força. O rosto que não era suposto esquecer arroxeava. Ele se parecia com o de cada mendigo, pescador e camponês que ela já vira na vida e além.

— Poupa-me da tua veneta e morre, cão imund-

— Matou... a sua...

O inverno começara. O Sol demoraria mais tempo a nascer.

O relógio de pêndulo na sala não funcionava. Podia muito bem já haver amanhecido.

Era suposto que Ana chegasse pelas seis.

Ela tinha ouvido dois tiros antes de invadirem a casa.

— _Cadel-_

Lenora esmagou a traqueia em choque e Roberto Bonfim foi-se num estalo, ao mesmo tempo em que ela erguia-se de um salto.

Duzentos e dezenove anos atrás, este momento faria seu coração martelar no peito, ou sua pressão despencar. O sangue negro, porém, não fluía; Lenora sequer se lembrava da sensação de possuir um batimento cardíaco.

Tudo que ela tinha era o uivo silencioso arrastando-se no fundo da mente enquanto cruzava com três passos os quinze metros que a separavam da porta.

Lenora a escancarou com uma investida do ombro e seus olhos arderam. Os primeiros tênues raios da aurora desciam do céu nublado e refletiam na neve branca. Sua pele pálida já começava a fumegar, mas a vampira ignorou o risco por completo. Mesmo quase cega, podia ver o carro preto enviesado no caminho de terra que levava à garagem.

Não que precisasse da visão. Poderia ter sentido o cheiro a quilômetros. Era cheiro de café, de fé, de páginas farfalhando, do frio gostoso no outono, flores difíceis de cultivar, vinho brindado com motivos, entusiasmo com o desconhecido e de razões para existir.

Tudo aquilo era o cheiro do sangue de Joana, o sangue precioso que _não devia estar fora do seu corpo_.

Tão logo seu cérebro ordenou, Lenora estava no carro, arrancando fora a porta do motorista com sua força descomunal.

A pele negra de Ana se destacava em sua visão distorcida pela luz. A respiração tênue era audível apenas porque a vampira podia escutar os passos de insetos.

Ana tinha a mão no peito. E havia tanto, tanto sangue. E não cheirava delicioso como sempre, cheirava a fim e ausência e anosmia. Cheirava a todos os medos de Lenora.

Ela só ficou ali, parada, incapaz de superar sua inércia enquanto ouvia aquele coração bater uma, duas, três vezes, enfraquecendo. Ana morria e o corpo de Lenora decidiu de súbito tornar-se necrófobo.

— Nora... — invocou aquela voz magra que não era de Ana, mas que embalava seu nome com a língua da mesma forma. Nó, ra. Algo branco surgiu entre a mancha escura. Um sorriso fraco, fraco como a sua dona se tornava, belo como flores secas — Não chora. Não é... Você não... e o Sol...

_Você sabe que eu não posso chorar_ , pensou, logo antes de sentir as duas gotas escorrerem por sua face. As lágrimas eram gélidas contra a pele que fumegava na luz tímida.

— Não fala, não mova-te. Deixa-me... Vou levar-te à cidade e tudo ficará... — Não conseguiu terminar de prometer. Nunca conseguiria dirigir à cidade com o dia amanhecendo. Ainda que conseguisse, Ana não tinha os vinte e sete minutos da viagem.

Mesmo assim, tentou movê-la do banco de motorista, mas recuou quando a mulher ganiu em agonia. Lenora começava a soluçar selvagemente, deixando escapar recortes do uivo incontrolável ecoando em sua alma.

Ana levou a mão ao rosto dela, grunhindo com o esforço.

—Nora. Escuta. Escuta o que eu...

Lenora segurou seu lamento, mas tudo que ouviu foi o som dos espinhos de pinheiro farfalhando ao vento e o chiado de sua pele exposta ao Sol.

Não ouvia mais o coração de Joana, pois não havia mais Joana.

Lenora gritou, uivou, e pássaros assustados levantaram voo. Ela envolveu aquele corpo ainda quente com os braços e abraçou como se pudesse fundir-se a ele e acompanhar Ana aonde quer que ela tenha ido. O sangue cheirava a vazio. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos crespos contra os quais sua face repousara tantas vezes durante o sono.

— Tu és tudo que sou — sussurrou seu mais raso segredo — Não me deixes voltar a vagar pela noite. Não me deixes sozinha na noite, Ana.

Nenhuma resposta. Ana estava morta.

Morta.

Lenora dera tudo que já fora para fugir da morte. Era uma perversão ambulante, um ser recortado que precisava roubar dos outros aquilo que não tinha, que não resistia ao contato com os elementos mais puros do ciclo da vida. Uma vampira, uma Recusante que virara as costas à máxima de que nada dura para sempre.

Mas esta frase amaldiçoada a perseguia.

_Nada dura para sempre_ , Ana dizia, sempre que a morte espreitava um assunto. _Tudo que é vivo deve morrer tal como tudo que sobe deve descer e tudo que começa deve acabar e tudo que do pó veio ao pó deve retornar._ O que dura o faz apenas se deixa de durar. _Infinito enquanto dura_ , compôs aquele poeta estrangeiro que ela tanto apreciara.

Ela abraçou o corpo com mais força. Ana era tão ferrenha em sua fé no fim das coisas.

Ela tinha feito Lenora prometer que só viveria mais o tempo correspondente à expectativa humana, e a vampira prometera, porque parecera algo tão distante na época. Hoje, trinta anos depois, ainda tinham mais da metade do tempo sobrando. Ainda teriam.

— Isto não é certo, minha alma. Não é. — Lenora segurou o rosto de Ana. O interior do carro estava mais escuro e sua visão funcionava melhor. Ana ainda tinha os olhos semiabertos. Não é.

Lembrou-se do cheiro, do rosto, do gosto e do nome de Roberto Bonfim, do seu orgulho em afirmar com toda a propriedade que estilhaçara sua existência.

Uma inspiração sombria ventou em sua mente. Sem nada para contê-la, transformou-se numa ideia e a ideia fez-se ímpeto.

O olhar vazio de Ana parecia julgá-la. Lenora fechou seus olhos com delicadeza.

— Perdoa-me. Sei que nunca quisestes isto, mas... — Esse tópico. Espinhoso, sensível, proibido, mesmo agora que Ana não podia escutar e responder. — Sou um monstro egoísta, Ana. Perdoa-me. Não posso permitir que um cão imundo nos separe.

Lenora estendeu o braço para o vidro frontal do carro, que as duas balas assassinas haviam estilhaçado. Encostou o pulso pálido a um grande estilhaço.

— Eu não quero ficar sozinha.

Puxou. Seu espesso sangue negro gotejou lento da ferida.

Deixou que pingasse sobre o sangue que encharcava o peito de Ana. Um, dois, três, quatro.

— _Noenum_. _Refus. Aetas. **Frige...**_ — murmurou as palavras que nunca esquecera, uma a uma, enquanto a negritude se espalhava pelo sangue da amada e a adentrava.

Ela não queria ficar sozinha.  
  


**∞**   
  


Silêncio.

Abriu os olhos e viu cada detalhe pequena imperfeição de pintura no teto do quarto, apesar de perceber que a lâmpada não estava ligada e a cortina estava fechada. Sentia um cheiro agradável, ainda que um tanto forte, vindo do andar de baixo. Seu estômago era um vácuo absurdo. Nunca sentira tanta fome.

Joana gostaria de ter ao menos alguns segundos para acreditar que tudo fora um sonho ruim, mas não era ingênua assim. Além disso, Nora logo ocupou plenamente seu campo de visão, debruçando-se sobre ela.

O rosto da vampira estava coberto de sangue seco, dissolvido no caminho das lágrimas que haviam descido dos olhos de rubi. O longo cabelo negro estava embaraçado e ignorado.

— Ana. — ela chamou, um sorriso vacilante estremecendo nos lábios. — Graças a... a Deus, por que não!

Joana levou a mão ao rosto dela e enxugou da face de Lenora uma lágrima renascente.

Notou que a própria pele estava muito mais clara do que devia. Ela entendeu, então.

O silêncio era a ausência do próprio batimento cardíaco, do rugido de sangue fluindo pelos ouvidos.

— Oh, Lenora. — Ergueu-se da cama e envolveu a outra vampira com os braços. Nora a apertou com tanta força que Joana sufocaria se ainda precisasse respirar. Ela olhou por cima do ombro pálido e viu no espelho a cama vazia, sem reflexo algum a olhando de volta. — Você...

— Sei o que pensas sobre a eternidade! Sei que deves estar com raiva, asco, mas eu... — Joana esperou que ela completasse, paciente. — Não quero voltar a estar só.

Ela afagou os cabelos de Nora, desembaraçando-os com os dedos. O aperto do abraço diminuiu, mas a vampira — mais velha — não tirou a cabeça de seu ombro.

— Eu entendo, Nora. Não estou com raiva de você. — Ela gentilmente moveu a cabeça da parceira de modo a olhá-la nos olhos. Brasas vermelhas em meio à neve que era o rosto.   
Joana percebeu a culpa com a qual aqueles olhos encaravam os seus, que deviam estar parecidos. — Mas sabe que isso nunca será o que eu quero.

Era sutil, mas com trinta anos de experiência, podia ler Lenora com facilidade. A forma como ela mordia o lábio e a tensão em seus dedos para não agarrar os lençóis mostravam a quão nervosa e insegura ela estava.

Sempre fora fascinada pela forma como Nora mantinha-se tão pueril através dos seus séculos. O corpo aparentava vinte anos e, desde a primeira vez que Joana a vira, com dezesseis, mantinha-se pétreo. Imutável, Lenora a vira passar sua altura, seus primeiros cabelos grisalhos e rugas, a evolução da sua maturidade, conhecimento e personalidade. A imortalidade estagnara sua alma no momento da transformação.

— Não é justo, Ana!— Ali. Ela agarrou o lençol. Tentava conter a voz, pois sabia o quanto Joana detestava quando subia o tom. — Prometi que não serias tragada por este mundo de sombra e sangue, mas os perdigueiros imundos... Descobrirei quem os enviou, Ana, hei de abater cada um e tu ficarás segura aqui de novo. Ainda tínhamos tempo. Não é...  
Joana a calou com um dedo sobre os lábios. Começou a raspar o sangue seco do rosto dela.

— Paz, Nora. Está tudo bem. Nada seria como antes, você sabe disso. Eu não posso dar aulas me escondendo do Sol. Viveríamos em uma guerra constante contra a Rosacruz.

— Como podes aceitar a morte com tal complacência?! Ver-te lá moribunda destruiu-me por dentro! —Esquecera-se do quão difícil para Nora era lidar com o conceito de fim. — Tornou-te tudo que sou, tudo que há trançado em minha alma. Como podes renegar tão leviana o bem que a mim me é mais precioso?

Esperou alguns segundos antes de fazer qualquer comentário. Diferentemente de todo o resto, a raiva de Lenora era sempre efêmera quando dirigida a ela.

Sabia que a companheira estava totalmente perdida. Ela não sabia lidar com coisas súbitas, que fugiam do seu controle. Mudanças de planos. E, acima de tudo, o desfecho das coisas. Mas ela precisava entender. Joana nunca quis durar para sempre.

— Lenora. Você sabe que eu te amo e amarei enquanto isso for possível. — Pôs as mãos nos ombros dela, certificando-se de manter contato visual. — Mas também sabes o que eu penso sobre tudo isso. Eu sempre aceitei os espinhos que afeiam suas pétalas, minha rosa de inverno. Você precisa respeitar as minhas cismas. Deus nos fez para nascer, viver e morrer.

Lenora não respondeu, o que não era de todo inesperado. Para ela, Deus sempre fora uma visita indesejada nas suas conversas, um convidado de Joana que ela tentava não incomodar. Não fazia ideia de como lidar com ele.

— Eu não consegui te dizer o que queria, lá no carro. Fui tola ao achar que conseguiria falar tudo. — Notou a curiosidade dos olhos rubicundos. — Mas você me deu todo o tempo do mundo. Usarei ao menos um pouco.

Joana respirou fundo, apesar de saber que o gesto era inútil. Somente sangue serviria para fornecer-lhe energia. Lenora bebia o dela há trinta anos e agora não poderia mais, outro problema para a continuidade daquilo.

— Queria dizer que você foi a coisa mais importante que me aconteceu. Que minha vida não valeria a pena se você não tivesse me tirado da rua naquela noite de agosto. Poucos podem dizer honestamente que foram tão felizes quanto eu sou com você. Eu me recuso a reclamar ou a te culpar. Nunca quis nada além de uma vida feliz. Você me deu isso, Nora. O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Estou pronta para a próxima vida. Eu sinto muito.

Lenora ouviu aquilo como se fosse sua própria elegia. Não voltou a chorar, mas seu corpo in-teiro era o retrato da lamentação. Não fez movimento algum para desvencilhar-se de Joana.

Um, dois, três minutos. O tempo passa rápido quando não se tem um coração para marca-lo.

Por fim, veio a declaração, leve como uma falena:

— Eu... vou contigo.

Joana apertou os ombros de Lenora com intensidade descabida. Não sabia medir sua nova força. Não houve reclamação.

— Nora! Eu não posso pedir que faça isso! Sei o que pensa sobre a morte, nunca te forçarei a concordar comigo e largar a eterni...

Interrompeu-se, incrédula, ao ouvir um riso sufocado, seguido de outro e mais outro. Lenora abaixou o rosto e, ao erguê-lo pelo queixo, Ana notou lágrimas ressurgindo.

— Que pensas de mim? Achas que seria capaz de apagar-te das minhas memórias e voltar a vagar pela noite? Ou de encontrar uma substituta? Tanto de mim morreu contigo naquele carro, Ana, não fazes ideia... Enrolaste-te à minha alma há muito tempo. Não sei mais ser sem tu.

— Pensa bem, Nora. Eu não peço que faça isso. Eu não...

— Respeito o teu desejo. Entenda o meu. — Olhos em brasa. Determinação adamantina. Era como ela ficava quando sentia o cheiro do sangue de uma presa. Aquele estado sempre deixara Joana nervosa, mas hoje parecia algo bonito. — Se te queres matar, leva-me junto.

Ana tentou dissuadi-la, cada vez com menos força, por mais nove minutos inteiros. Nora era pétrea em sua determinação.

Terminou aquilo com um beijo. Não foi algo louco, selvagem e sexual, como o de jovens apaixonados. Seus lábios de sangue frio se uniram em um ato solene e profundo. A consagração de duas vidas.  
  


**∞  
  
**

A agulha do gramofone deslizava suave sobre o vinil, libertando os acordes de Tchaikovsky. A Valsa das Flores fora a favorita de Joana durante sua juventude, antes de ela conhecer outras composições mais obscuras. Ela achou apropriado aquele resgate para sua última dança.

O quarto não era o melhor espaço para os pequenos saltos e passos amplos da coreografia. Não obstante, Lenora conduzia e Ana girava, graciosa. Cada vez que ela se afastava para executar um passo sozinha era dolorosa.

— Obrigada. Por tudo. — Ouviu Joana sussurrar enquanto rodavam de mãos dadas, em um dos últimos momentos da coreografia.

— Obrigada por existir — respondeu em alto e bom som, abraçou a parceira, interrompeu a dança pouco antes do fim — Quero que estejas certa e encontrar-te na próxima vida.

— Tenho minha fé, mas a única certeza da minha vida foi amar você. — Joana declarou, logo antes de estender o braço e arrancar a cortina da haste. O sol de meio-dia invadiu o quarto. Lábios em sua boca a impediram de gritar.

As cinzas se mesclaram.

**Author's Note:**

> Vasari: pintor (escultor arquiteto historiador escritor) italiano do século XVI.  
> Perdigueiro: raça de cão de caça.  
> Anosmia: perda do olfato.  
> Rubicundo: vermelho  
> Falena: mariposa. Um termo para designar prostitutas, também.  
> Noenum, refus, aetas, frige: baseadas na etimologia de "não", "recusa", "eternidade" e "frio".  
> Rosacruz: uma ordem de caçadores, não baseada em nada do mundo real.  
> Valsa das Flores: composição de Tchaikovsky e parte do Quebra-nozes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cg1dMpu4v7M


End file.
